Slippery Luck
by Authortist
Summary: Marinette is a normal girl with a normal life, working in a concession stand at an ice rink to pay for her fashion designing and secret, when she is asked to bring it out into the light. AU with Marinette X Adrien love square.
1. Chapter 1 Awkward Camel

Chapter 1 Awkward Camel

Psshh thunk! Clang clang thump! "Stupid machine" a young girl said as she banged into the concession coffee machine.  
"Marinette, calm down. I doubt banging on the old thing will make it work any better." Her friend said from behind her laptop.  
It sputtered again before a stream of coffee began to pore out. Marinette turned to her friend, her pigtails bobbing as she crossed her arm.  
"What was that you were saying Alya?"  
The girl rolled her eyes as she pushed her glasses back up her nose "Nothing at all oh master of the coffee machine. Is my coffee ready yet?"  
Marinette turned back to the machine to finish the drink before the machine messed up again.  
"Almost. You really drink way too much of this, you know that?"  
"Hey, I want to be a reporter." Alya said as she walked over to the counter and leaned on it. "Isn't that a part of the job?"  
Marinette turned to her and put a lid on the cup "I guess so." She said with a smile. "But right now you're an ice rink blog and website runner in high school. Why would you start putting that much caffeine and sugar in your body now? You should try some tea sometime. I keep a stash back here for me"  
The blogger took the offered cup. "Thanks," she said breathing in the caffeine "but I think I'm good with this." Taking a sip she gave a satisfied noise. She sat back behind her laptop and began tapping the keys again. Marinette was cleaning out the coffee machine before her friend spoke up again.  
"Do you have any plans tonight after work? There's a new movie I've been wanting to go see and I thought a bunch of us could go. I'd like to get to know some of the people here better."  
Marinette slowly stopped whipping, and turned to look at her friend.  
"I'm sorry Alya, it sounds like fun, but I'm busy tonight."  
Her friend stopped typing and looked up at her, an eyebrow raised in confusion "With what?"

Marinette giggled and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Oh, well I...um...I have to...um...help my parents...in the, bakery. Yea."

"In the bakery?" she asked confused "But doesn't it close an hour before you get off work?"

"Right. But we have to prepare for the next day. I also need to work on a current sewing project."

Alya huffed in annoyance "Come on girl! We haven't got to hang out yet," She put a finger up to stop Marinette from coming up with excuses. "Work does not count, and you know it."

"I'm really sorry Alya. but I'm sure you can get some people together. I'll even help you!"

"Thanks girl. We'll figure out something eventually." They went back to work, Alya tapping at her computer and Marinette restocking chips, just enjoying the silence and each others company.

"Dude! Grub time!" A tall hockey player yelled as he burst through the concession doors.

* * *

"There is the hockey team, and thus the silence ends." Alya said with a sigh.

"Marinette!" The tall jock yelled leaning onto the counter with his hand.

The petite girl sighed. "Hey Kim. What can I do for you?"

"Give me 2 of the works! Nachos, hotdog, chips, everything! That was one of our best practices yet! All thanks to the new guy!" he said throwing his arms in the air.

Alya's ears perked up and she ran over to Kim "Did I hear correctly? There's a new hockey player? My reporter sense is tingling! Where is he? I want an interview for the blog. We also have to get a picture and Bio for the rink's website!"

Kim turned to search the other players "He's right…" His eyebrow raised in confusion "Hey, where'd the little guy go?" The other team members looked around and shrugged their shoulders. "Hey Max! Where did the new guy go?" Kim asked as another boy pushed through the doors.

"He told me he had to leave." He responded calmly as he readjusted his backpack.

"What! Why?" Max just shrugged. "But I was gonna get him the works too! We've never done that great."

Max adjusted his thick glasses with a sigh "It doesn't really matter. You don't exactly have time." he looked at his watch and placed a finger in the air. "Our tutoring session starts in 30 minutes 47 seconds. That gives you just enough time to eat your "works" before we start. We need to stay on schedule as I have others with sessions after you."

Kim visibly deflated "Maaaan. Fine." he turned back to Marinette "I guess I'll just take one works. Thanks."

Marinette smiled softly up at him. "Not a problem, I'm sorry it didn't work out like you wanted." she started typing in his order on the cash register and read him his total "that will be 13.24 € please" she turned and started pulling together his order before taking his payment and giving him his change.

"You're the best Marinette! Thanks!" Kim said grabbing his loaded tray of food before heading to a table.

Marinette went through each player's orders one by one. Eventually they had all either sat down or left. She took a deep breath and leaned onto the counter happy for the break.

"It amazes me how fast you are at that." The blogger said, her red ombré hair falling forward as she leaned on to the counter across from Marinette. "For someone so clumsy, you sure are light on your feet. What's your secret girl."

"Alya, even though you've only known me for a day, I feel like you should know I couldn't keep a secret if my life depended on it." She winked at the blogger "Just like I know about your sugary coffee addiction."

"Me? Addicted? No way."

"Really. Than can you explain the 8 cups you had yesterday?" Marinette teased crossing her arms.

"Not relevant." Alya responded with her arms crossed and head held high.

Marinette sputtered in disbelief "How is that not relevant?"

Instead of a response, Alya just turned to the tables of hockey players and threw her hands in the air. "Hey, I'm going to the movies tonight. Anyone want to join me?"

"Did someone say movies?" a boy said as he came into the room. "Sounds like a great plan. What are you going to go see?" he asked adjusting his hat.

"It's the new superhero movie. They are premiering Majestia in it! One of my all time favorite heroes in this universe!" She replied showing a movie poster on her phone.

"Wait, that comes out tonight? Man, I can't believe I forgot. Count me in dude. The Quantic squad is sick! I've been super amped about this movie." he said before holding out his fist. "The name's Nino by the way. The rinks resident DJ and future producer."

"Alya. I was just hired to run the rink's website and social media." She said bumping his fist with hers.

"Dude cool! Welcome to the team!"

"Thanks. Anyone else coming?" Alya asked turning back to the hockey players.

"Sounds like a good idea." Kim said, the rest agreeing in some form.

"Great! I get off around 6. We could grab some dinner and go head there after that. The first showing is at 10, and to make sure everyone has seats you should probably go ahead and buy your ticket online. I got mine as soon as they started selling them."

"Sounds good. Think I could use your computer?" Nino asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure." she responded. They both sat at the table she was occupying as she walked him through the steps of getting his ticket. They were interrupted when someone slammed their hand on the table.

"Excuse me, but this is my table! You look like a newbie, so I'll let it go this time. But you better move now before I change my mind!"

Alya looked at the girl in front of her completely startled. It quickly turned to anger how ever and she shot up out of her chair to face the blonde. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." the girl responded, flipping her ponytail. "Or are you so new that I have to spell it out for you?"

"Who do you think you are!" Alya ground out. "I don't see a name anywhere labeling the table."

"How dare you! You don't even know who you're dealing with. My name is Chloé Bourgeois, daughter of Andre Bourgeois, the owner of the ice rink. What I say goes, and what I want I get, especially with the lousy staff." she shot back at Alya, getting into the bloggers face. "And what I want newbie, is this table. Listen, Adrien is arriving today, and here I have a perfect view of him and him of me."

"Come on Chloé, you can see fine from this table. Alya already has everything out." Marinette said coming over. "Who is Adrien anyway?"

The blonde cackled with her red-headed friend "Well if it isn't Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Can you believe she doesn't know who Adrien is. What rock have you been living under? Now why don't you stay out of a conversation that's not yours and do your job. I'll have a large non-fat latte with ½ and ½, skim, no whip or foam, and just enough chocolate to flavor it." She said crossing her arms and throwing her nose in the air.

"The coffee machine is messing up today, so I can't make one of your special orders. What we can do now is hot chocolate, regular coffee, or a soda."

"Utterly ridiculous!" The blonde fumed "You just don't want to do your job!" She accused sticking a finger in Marinette's face.

"That's not it and you know it Chloe." Marinette's shot back crossing her arms "Until someone orders a new machine, I'm afraid fancy coffees are out."

"Fine. I'll just get daddy to order a new one. Now make me something else. I'll take an earl grey tea. I know you have a stash that you keep with you and you won't mind sharing with me. Free of charge of course."

"Of course." Marinette ground out before walking away, arms pressed firmly against her sides, stiff with anger.

"What a brat." Alya mumbled as she gathered up her things to move then turned to face the skater, finger pointing into her face "You can't just push everyone around. That won't work when you're older. Come on Nino." she grabbed the DJ by the arm, pulled him over to another table. He grabbed what was left of Alya's things as she swept him away, and they began putting setting everything back up before sitting and continuing to order movie tickets.

After finishing the tea and nearly spilling it on Chloe, Marinette retreated into behind the counter area hoping to get a break from her clumsiness. Alya snuck in behind the counter after helping the others to start buying their tickets for the movie. Seeing her friend hunched up against the wall, the redhead placed her hand on her shoulder completely startling the girl.

"Chillax girl. You okay?"

"I so wish I could handle Chloe the way you did."

"Me?" Alya said gesturing to herself "Nah, you mean how Majestia does it. She says 'All that is necessary for the triumph of evil, is that good people do nothing.' And if bullying isn't evil, I don't know what is."

Marinette smiled at the blogger before pulling her into a hug "Thanks Alya."

"Not a problem girl. What are friends for?"

"Well," the bluenette said pulling away and placing her hands on her hips " it's nearly time for open skate. That means figure skaters and sugar craving kids. I better make sure everything is in order and grab a snack before it gets too busy in here."

"You go girl!" Alya said before heading back to her table, and hopefully prepping for an interview with one of the skaters.

After serving a long line of candy crazed kids, Marinette head just rested against the counter when a squeal broke into the room.

"Marinette! I'm so glad you're working the concessions again this summer!

"Hi Rose, Julika, Mylène." Marinette said waving to the pixie blonde, " It's good to

see you. How was your vacation Rose?"

Rose's eyes sparkled as she bounced, causing the tiers of her skate dress to sway, matching her attitude and the bright pink colors she wore.

"It was wonderful! We'll have to have a girls day and I'll tell you all about it, and show you pictures and hand out souvenirs! Oh I'm so excited just thinking about it!" her excitement grew and she clutched her hands in front of her chest trying to contain some of it. "Are you going to be skating with us this year? Please say yes!"

Marinette shook her head "No, I'm not going to be able to, I'm sorry. I know you have been trying to get me to join forever, but I've never taken lessons, I wouldn't do the team any good." seeing the blonde visibly deflate she tried to think of a way to cheer her up. "Hey, there's someone I want you all to meet. Alya! Come here!"

The girl looked up at Marinette from her computer before her eyes zeroed in on the three figure skaters her were looking between her and each other confused. She grabbed her phone, pen and notepad before dashing over the the small group. "Yes Marinette?" she said still looking at the girls.

"These are some of the skaters here. Rose, Mylène, and Julika." she said gesturing to each of the girls as she introduced them. "Girls, this is Alya.'

Alya shook each of the girls hands as she finished her introduction "Hi, I just started running the rink's website, blog, and social media. Mind if I get an interview and updated picture and bio information for the team's section on the website?"

"Of course!" Rose responded enthusiastically.

"Let us just get some drinks and snacks, and we'll be right over." Mylène finished with Julika nodding her head behind the two.

"Fantastic! Thank you so much!" the reporter jumped up excitedly before dashing back over to her table.

* * *

After the girls ordered, the day progressed similarly, other skaters coming in, ordering, and getting ambushed by the determined reporter, who more often than naught asked them to join the group going to the movies later. Marinette's day was mostly slow after the mid-day rush, with only a few scenes from Chloe who had decided to take her anger and disappointment out on the girl and everyone else because her friend never showed up.

Marinette was cleaning up the tables when Alya had come back from an interview with the skate team's instructor, Madame Bustier.

"Thank you again for all the help today Marinette." she said going over and gathering all of her things so that the table could be cleaned "It would have been so much harder getting interviews with everyone if you weren't already friends with them. Most people shy away from me because they don't know if they can trust me, but with you vouching for me it was a cinch. I should have enough info to have something new up everyday this week."

Marinette came over and started wiping down the now cleared off table. "I'm glad I could help. I hope it makes up for me not being able to make it to the movie tonight."

"Well," Alya said stopping and thinking for a second "I'm still disappointed but I guess I understand. While you did help me to get others to join me, I was hoping we would get to hang out. So you do have to make up that part."

"Okay, okay. What about you come over Sunday after work, and I'll ask my parents if I can give you some treats from the Bakery, then we can hang out and talk. Does that work?"

"Sounds like a plan. I better go, I gotta grab some dinner before the movie and change clothes." she lifted her messenger bag over her head and jumped over to Marinette, giving her a side hug "I'll see you in tomorrow!"

"Bye." Marinette said returning the hug. She watched as her friend left, meeting up with some of the others before heading out, before playing music in her phone and going back to cleaning the tables. When she finished she put away all the cleaning supplies, grabbed her backpack and locked up the doors to the concession room before heading to the manager's room.

She knocked on the door and poked her head in after a muffled response came through.

"Mr. Damocles?"

He looked up from some paperwork, his bushy eyebrows raising slightly when he saw her. "Ah, Marinette, come in. What can I do for you?"

She entered his office completely, one arm holding onto the other nervously "Well, I just closed up concessions, and everyone is gone for the day, would it be okay of I…" she trailed off holding up her bag nervously "I brought them again today."

"Of course." He said and she thought he smiled, but it was hard to tell under his thick beard. "You go right ahead. Don't worry about asking next time. I'll let you know when not to, and I'll most likely see you before I head out since I make rounds before locking up."

"Thank you so much sir. Have a good night!" Marinette responded happily before heading to the door.

"You too Marinette."

She skipped through the low lit rink heading to the DJ booth and booting up the equipment. She signed into a separate user from Nino's on the computer and her spotify popped up. After that she headed to the hockey players bench and pulled some skates out of her bag, before sitting down to put them on. After lacing them up, she started her spotify from her phone, and removing her skate guards stepped onto the ice.

She did a few laps around the rink to warm up, first forwards, then backwards, working on crossovers, before she began to skate to the music that was softly playing through the overhead speakers. With everyone gone she felt completely free, showing it in her lutzes and spins. She was completely different, confident from her usual nervous clutzy self because she knew there was no one around to tease her if she fell. She swayed with the music, the sounds of her blades cutting into the ice complementing the music. The rhythm began to come to a close and she leaped into the air beginning to spin, landing on one leg and continuing her spin as she bent it and outstretched her other. She began to raise up again and extend her other leg up behind her when clapping broke her concentration and she ended her camel spin rather awkwardly, landing on her rear limbs splayed out around her.

"Oh my goodness!"

She heard someone cry before trying to sit up and reorient herself. She jumped when someone placed their hands on her back and shoulder and whipped around to see who was in the rink so late, and was met by the face of a complete stranger.

"I'm so sorry Marinette. Are you alright? I was just so blown away and couldn't hold it in. I should have waited until you were done. Here let me help you up."

Marinette yelped and tried to stand up while backing off, but only succeeded in falling awkwardly again, so she just scooted away. "Who are you? What are you doing in the rink at this time of night? Better question. How on earth do you know my name?" she babbled, nearly yelling by the end of it.

The young woman tried to calm her down, putting her arms up in a surrendering manner. "It's okay Marinette, I just want to talk. Please calm down." She took a deep breath before exhaling "I know you don't know me but you can trust me. My name is Tikki and I used to train here." She stood and offered a hand to the still shaken girl. "Will you come sit on the bench with me? I have cookies and hot chocolate."

Marinette looked into her eyes and saw truth in the deep blue. Her eyes scanned up and down the young woman. She didn't think she looked like she would try to kidnap her, and even if she did her mom had taught her several martial arts moves. Her eyes caught the woman's unique hair coloring and decided to take the offered hand, easily standing up. Marinette saw that she was also wearing skates and the two glided over to the bench together, Tikki arriving first and grabbing their guards, offering Marinette's to her first and waiting before moving to put hers on and step off. Marinette sat on the bench and watch Tikki cautiously as she pulled cookies, a thermos, and two cups out of a skate bag. She poured hot chocolate into the cups and offered one to the bluenette while taking a drink from hers. She sat down and placed the large bag of cookies in between the two, whether it was to give Marinette space, or just so that they could both reach them easily, the girl didn't know, but guessed it was a bit of both as the young woman took a couple out as she relaxed into her seat.

Marinette continued to observe her, for now she was really able to look at her with more lights in the bench area. She wore a red dress that had a skirt with multiple layers that came to several points, and little red and black earrings, but her hair caught the aspiring fashion designer's eye the most. It was up in two buns, and from what Marinette could tell started in a deep red at the roots and became black about halfway through, her bangs being black around the center almost to the roots. She had two long sections of hair that hung from the buns, and some longer pieces that hung in front of ears. It should have given of a different feeling than it did, it should have looked completely fake and maybe even childish, but on her it looked mature, strong, and almost elegant.

"Is that natural?" Marinette found herself asking, she started wishing she could grab it and put it back in her mouth. "I'm so sorry! That was completely inappropriate! It's just that I'm really into fashion design and am completely baffled by your hair.

Tikki stared back at her, an eyebrow raised in confusion before she burst out into giggles. "Oh Marinette! You have absolutely no reason to be upset, I completely understand. But as for the answer to your question, I'll leave that for you to figure out." She said with a wink.

"Okay…" The pigtailed girl said cautiously "what about my other questions? I still don't know how you know my name."

"Right, of course. Well, I have a proposition for you. I'm sure you know about the Masquerade Skating event happening this summer."

"Yes… But only some basics. Some of the skaters were discussing it today, but I only caught tidbits."

"They used to be fairly common. This is the first one they have had in several years, but it is very important because it raises money for important causes. Many of the skaters are followed closely by the media and can become role models for for others." Tikki saw that the young girl was paying full attention, but confusion was still visible on her face.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"My partner and I have been looking for the right people to take our place in the event. We used to skate the event and others every year, when the skating world was great. Looking around, we see that many of the skaters have become selfish, or just don't realize what an influence they can have on others."

Marinette really looked at her now, she watched those events when she was younger, and had many of the skaters and routines dedicated to memory. She gasped when she put everything together.

"Wait a second! You're...no way!" She began to bounce in her seat "I remember! I used to watch your routines over and over again! I know several of them by heart. But what do you want with me?"

"I want you to take my place."

"Me? You don't want me, I'm clumsy, and always mess up when I skate in front of people. Plus I don't know the first thing about skating with a partner!"

"Marinette, calm down." She said grasping at her shoulders "I've been watching you and other girls for several days. You are the only one I know can do this. I want you to be the next Ladybug."


	2. Chapter 2 Lunge for Freedom

Authors Note: I'm still trying to figure out how this works... Anyways, hi everyone! So here comes chapter 2! It is a bit shorter than the first, but things should be picking up soon. The plan is to have a new chapter every 1-1 1/2 weeks, the reason this one is late was because SoonerCon was this last weekend, and I was kept busy sewing my Ladybug costume, and working. However, I should have more time now, and chapter 3 has already been started!

Shout out and big thank you to Guest Taylor and sjsreader for the reviews! As well as all of the follows, and favs! I didn't expect that many to read it, let alone actually enjoy it. Thank you again, you have really encouraged me as a writer and I hope you continue to enjoy!

I post updates on progress on my tumblr page authortist

Disclaimer: I do not own the Miraculous Ladybug Characters

Chapter 2 Lunge for Freedom

"Almost there." A young boy said to himself, huffing as he ran and trying to keep from running into anything, while constantly checking over his shoulder. He dashed across the street and up the steps of the building when a black limo stopped in front. He stopped when he heard the doors slam and his name was called.

"Adrien," he turned to see his father's assistant, hoping to find some sympathy on her face, but only finding that it was as emotionless and calculating as ever "please reconsider, you know what your father wants."

"But what about me? This is what I want Nathalie." He said gesturing to the doors of the rink behind him.

They both turned when they heard a grunt and wood clacking against the sidewalk. Seeing that an older man had fallen, Adrien ran over and helped him up. He turned back to Nathalie and the burly driver hoping for some approval, but neither their faces or intentions had changed. He slumped and followed them back to the limo, getting in he turned to Nathalie, "Please don't tell my father about this."

* * *

"Plie, plie. Now passé. Excellent Adrien." Nathalie said looking up from her clipboard. Adrien stretched and moved to the music she had playing gently. The door clicked open and they looked up to see who it was.

"Give me a moment, would you Nathalie?"

"Yes sir." she said stepping off the the side and pausing the music.

"You are not going to public skating sessions, I've already told you."

Adrien turned to Nathalie betrayed, causing her to look down, before he snapped his head back over to the stern man. "But father."

"Everything you need is right here, or I have provided for you privately where I can keep an eye on you. I will not have you out in that dangerous world where you can be hurt." he snapped cutting Adrien off.

"But it's not dangerous father. I'm always stuck by myself, why can't I go out and make friends like everybody else? Or gain experience skating with others around me?"

"Because you are not like everyone else. You are my son. Skating is something I have allowed you to pick up on the side of modeling. If you want to pursue skating with your modeling, fine. But you will do so by my rules. Other skaters will only be a distraction and a hindrance. It is easier for them to betray you if you allow them to get close. Professional skaters do not have friends, they have competition." he finished, voice growing harsher with each word. "Continue." he said turning to Nathalie before leaving the room.

She looked over at Adrien, then the list of things he still needed to work on. "We can leave it there for today if you'd…" she began, trailing off when Adrien stormed out of the room.

* * *

He stayed in his room the rest of the day, looking at old family pictures from before everything had gone sour, stopping on a picture of a young man and woman. She stood in a skating uniform and skates, her blond hair falling over her shoulder, him with his arm around her, both holding a handle of the trophy she had won.

"I just want to follow in your footsteps, why is Father so against it? I miss you Mom." he wiped at his eyes after a few drops fell onto his screen. The retreating sunlight caught in his eye reflecting off of the skates he had dumped on the floor earlier. "No matter how hard he tries, I will keep pushing for this, I need this to stay close to you. It's the only thing that makes it feel like you're still here."

* * *

"Ugggghhhh" he groaned as his alarm went off, playing one of his favorite video game theme songs. The bed moaned as he rolled over to check the time and shut it off, being blinded by the light of his phone before making out that it said 5 am. He moaned again before hitting snooze hoping to get in 5 more minutes, but a knock on his door kept him from slipping back into sleep.

"Adrien," came Nathalie's voice through the door "you have your private skate lesson in an hour. If you want to get it in before the rink opens you need to get up."

"I'm up."

"Good. Don't forget your fencing equipment for after. Your lesson will start as soon as your skating one finishes. I will finish giving you your schedule on the way to the rink. Breakfast is ready when you come down."

* * *

"Good work today Adrien. You are doing a fantastic job. I will see you tomorrow morning."

"Thank you sir. Have a good day." Adrien said before skating over the to bench. "Could I skate around the rink a few times? Please Nathalie."

She paused her typing and looked up at him, and seeing the complete look of hope on his face she was about to say yes when a reminder went off on her phone showing that it was time for him to start getting ready to leave. "I'm sorry Adrien, but there is no time today. Please go get ready." She regretted having to be so cool with him, but that was her job. Handle things as cool and calculating as possible, with little to no emotion involved. When he got off and covered his blades slouched though, she really wondered if the pay was worth it.

"I'll hurry out." Adrien said, his voice laced in disappointment.

"Take your time." Nathalie responded before thinking it through "We wouldn't want you to trip and hurt anything before fencing. Just don't doddle."

Adrien smiled at her, appreciating that she had attempted to show that she cared. "I won't" he told her heading back to the locker room.

He was greeted with loud snoring when he entered the room and making his way around a set of lockers found a man laying up against his, asleep. It took Adrien a second of staring to realize that he needed to get into his locker, and in order to do that, he would have to wake the stranger up.

"Um, sir? Excuse me…" he moved closer to tap his shoulder when the man yawned and blinked blurrely up at Adrien. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you, but I need into my locker."

"Finally."

"I'm sorry?" Adrien said caught off guard and stepping back as the man stood up and attempted to rub the sleep out of his green eyes.

"I was waiting forever for you to get out of your lesson kid."

"Wait, what?" He looked at the man cautiously, not sure what to think. His black jeans and zip up hoodie looked well worn, and his shaggy black hair had random strands sticking up and to the sides. At a quick glance, he looked like a mess, but Adrien could tell that it was put together purposefully and was all of high quality. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go. My driver is waiting on me. I have a fencing class to get to."

"I know, I know. I've been watching your routine. Man that's got to be a complete drag. Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a snack I could have would ya?"

"You've been watching me? Who are? Tell me, or, I'll, I'll call the police!"

"Chill out. I didn't mean it in the creepy stalker kidnappy way. I mean I've been watching your skating, and character. That was really nice of you to help that old guy yesterday."

Adrien was about to snap at this guy again, or call for Nathalie and run out if he wasn't given a straight answer soon. He had been taught to get a read on people's character, and though what this guy said was weird, he could tell that he was trustworthy.

"Anyway, you want to know who I am. I have a question for you. We're all on the clock. Name's Plagg, I was once a famous pair skater, yada yada. Anyway."

Adrien's eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he processed what had been said before cutting in "Plagg? As in..no way! It is you! I recognize you now!"

"Good. I'm glad we got that over with."

"But, what do you want with me."

"Simple. There is a masquerade skating event coming up, and I'm looking for someone to take up my mantel for it. Out of all the guy skaters I've watched, you fit the bill the best. I think you'd be great at pair."

"Really? Me? But...my father would never go for it. Plus, I've never done pair skating."

"Don't worry about it kid. Everything is taken care of. Just be here tonight at 10:30." Plagg reached out to take Adrien's hand "What do you say? Will you be the next Chat Noir?"


	3. Chapter 3 Three Turn Tripping

Author's Note: Soooo hi...This took longer than I meant for it to...But here it is! Hope you enjoy it!

Happy late Independence Day, or 4th of July!

Shout out time! I want to think my amazing friends Madison and Cass for editing for me! And thank you arris karis and sjsreader for the reviews! I'm glad that everyone is enjoying the ride so far!

Also, I have a playlist on soundcloud that I listen to while I write this if anyone is interested. It is called Slippery Luck - miraculous ladybug ice skate

Chapter 3: Three Turn Tripping

Marinette had a restless night after accepting Tikki's request for her to take the role of the next Ladybug, and when her alarm had gone off the next morning, she was less than excited for the day. First she would have to come up with an excuse to tell her parents about staying later at the rink, then deal with Chloe once she got to work. Not to mention the possibility of having to meet her partner. Tikki had told her that Chat Noir had not been chosen yet, but that there was the strong possibility he would be by that night.

The one good thing about all of this was that she would be able to put her designing and sewing to good use, though she seriously doubted that she would be able to fulfill the role Tikki had given her, and had even suggested some of the other skaters instead of herself. But the retired skater had been adamant that Marinette was the only one who could do it, and had given her several personal items from her days as Ladybug to reassure Marinette that she believed in her. When she had packed her extra clothes for that night, she had checked and rechecked to make sure that the items had made it in her bag with them. She had decided to wear normal clothes for the day under her gray jacket to make sure there would be no accidents that would out her as Ladybug before she even began. Her floral tshirt, blue skirt, pink leggings, and ballet flats screamed normal, it was her favorite outfit after all; and very different from the black and red leotard and skirt she would wear that night. She tried to be positive as she walked into work, and seeing Alya first was a good push. The blogger had vibrated and chattered about how much she had enjoyed the movie premier last night while doing her best not to spoil anything for Marinette, and promising to take her the next time they got a day off. The thought that she might finally have a good day was shattered, however, when she spotted the familiar blond in the concessions room, smirking at her. Marinette knew Chloe must have been up to trouble, and looking over at the counter, her suspicion was confirmed. Alya gasped from next to her when they saw a boy their age, a stranger on top of it, spreading caramel syrup all over the counter.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she shouted, marching over to confront him.

"I, uh…" he stammered, only to be cut off by Chloe and Sabrina's cackling

Marinette sighed and turned back to the blond who had seemed to have frozen, completely unsure of what to do. "Ok, I get it. Good job, you three. Very funny. Now I have a huge mess to clean up."

"No, you don't understand, I was just trying to help." he tried again.

"Oh please!" she shot back snatching the syrup bottle in his hand, going around the back she grabbed cleaning supplies, and popping up across from him, started to clean up the syrup. "You're friends with Chloe right?" she said dismissively.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" He said sheepishly before walking off. She vaguely noticed he had gone and sat off away from Chloe, but dismissed it when Alya came over.

"That was so rude. I know I've seen him somewhere before." Marinette said as Alya pulled out her phone and turned a picture of the him on a magazine cover to Marinette, who in turn gasped in recognition. "He's the son of my fave fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste! His wife was a figure skater, that must be why he's here."

"Daddy's boy, teen supermodel, and Chloe's buddy? Hah. Forget it. I wouldn't give him the time of day." Alya said, shrugging. "He obviously doesn't deserve it."

* * *

He was running again; running to make it to the rink before Nathalie and the Gorilla did, much like the day before. But after the events of that morning, he was determined he could make it this time; because now more than ever he needed the public skating experience. He would have to be able to get away to practice as Chat Noir, and by getting some free time as Adrien, he hoped he would be able to successfully hide that he had taken on the role.

So far, everything was going according to plan. He was up the stairs and at the door by the time the limo had pulled up and Nathalie had made it out.

"Adrien, don't do this! Your father will be furious." she called to him desperately.

He turned back to her, handle firmly grasped. "Tell him you were too late, please." he pleaded, dashing in before she could respond in anyway. She wasn't following, which meant she would allow it and deal with his father. He was lucky, and made a mental note to find a way to thank her later.

He continued in on that high note, hoping to find his friend before his nervousness kicked in. Having grown up so isolated, he knew that trying to make friends on his own would leave him a socially awkward mess. Luckily his father had allowed one friend in his life, and she would be able to help him learn to socialize. When he walked in and she was the first person he saw, he didn't think his day could get any better.

"Hey Chloe!" he said, waving to her when her head shot around.

Her face broke into a huge smile when she spotted him before she dashed over and through her arms around his neck "Adrikins! You came!"

* * *

"And this is the concession room. It's where I like to take my breaks because I have a table where I can see everyone who comes in and out. Plus, it gives everyone a good view of me." Chloe motioned to a seat at her table, "I saved you a seat too."

"Thanks Chloe." he said, as he pulled out his seat, before he saw a boy his age at the next table over. Chloe had gone over to the counter, so he decided now was the time to try making a new friend. The legs of the chair skidded on the floor as he pushed it back in before moving over to the other table, only to be greeted by an uninterested look, but he stuck his hand out refusing to back out. "Um, hey. Adrien."

The boy looked at Adrien's hand, then at him. "So you're friends with Chloe then, huh?" He said, looking over to the counter. Adrien followed his gaze and saw that Chloe's friend had gone behind the concession counter to grab a topping bottle. Before he could figure out what the girls were doing, Chloe had started squeezing what looked like caramel sauce all over the counter.

"Hey!" he dashed over and took the bottle from her. "What are you doing?"

"The girl that works concessions was rude to me yesterday and needs to be given an attitude adjustment. I'm just commanding a bit of respect."

"That's on the extreme side though. Couldn't you just talk to her?" he suggested, grabbing a napkin.

She cackled as she walked off to her table. "Oh Adrien, you have a lot to learn about how society works. Just watch the pro."

He turned back to the counter and tried to wipe up the sticky mess, only succeeding in making it worse. He was startled out of his thoughts about getting help, by an outraged burst.

"Hey! What are you doing?" a petite girl marched over to him, her pigtails seeming to bob in her anger

"I, uh…" he stammered, realizing that he was still holding the syrup bottle, and how it must have appeared. He froze in his tracks, completely unsure how to respond or fix the growing problem, as Chloe and her friend laughed in the background.

"Ok, I get it. Good job you three. Very funny. Now I have a huge mess to clean up."

"No, you don't understand, I was just trying to help." he tried again.

"Oh please!" she shot back snatching the syrup bottle in his hand, going around the back. She popped back up across from him, syrup gone and cleaning supplies in hand "You're friends with Chloe right?" she said dismissively.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" he didn't know what to do, so far his plan to integrate into public skating had turned out a complete disaster, Chloe's friendship having been the main cause. He walked away from the counter and walked towards an empty table, only to be stopped by a chair pushed in his direction. The boy he had attempted to talk to earlier gestured to the empty chair with his hand, which Adrien collapsed into.

"Why didn't you tell her that Chloe was the one who did it?" he asked, confusion showing behind his glasses.

Adrien sighed, leaning onto the table before he responded in a resigned tone. "Chloe's been my friend since we were little kids. I know she's not perfect, but she's the only friend I've ever had. I can't rat her out like that."

"I'm Nino, and it's time you made some new friends dude." he said, offering his hand and a smile.

* * *

After the night and day she had, Marinette was a tired, nervous, clumsy mess, and she knew it. Yet she pushed herself to go out on the ice with Tikki and train to be Ladybug, which she frantically got ready for in a private sector of the figure skating locker. The mess Chloe and Adrien had made that morning had really put her behind on things she had to get done that day, and with it being a Friday, the concession had been twice as busy as other week days. She was buzzing from the amount of caffeine she drank, which had been in the form of hot tea until Alya had convinced her coffee would work better. That had been three hours earlier, and she was still coming down from it.

The only luck she'd had was that everything she'd brought to turn into Ladybug, had worked. The red and black mask Tikki had given her fit her face like a glove, and the red and black polka dotted wrap skirt she'd made the night before turned out perfect with her red leotard. Most importantly though, she remembered to grab Tikki's earrings. Her hands shook as she put them on, afraid that she would drop them on the floor, or with her luck, down a drain. She tried not to imagine it as she knew they were extremely valuable to both the Ladybug persona and the retired skater. To the media Tikki had called them her Miraculous, they had been like a good luck charm much like Plagg's ring had been to him, and had even started a Miraculous trend with other skaters at the time. Marinette had been amazed that Tikki trusted her with them, and even more amazed when she had opened the box they were in, only to find that they with no longer red with black dots, but solid black. She assumed it was some kind of chemical reaction to the cold of the rink that was either in the paint or medal.

Once the earrings were in, she tied red ribbons around her pigtails, and put her skates on. She checked the time on her phone as she made sure everything was in place, only to nearly drop it as she saw that she was going to be late to her first lesson. Dashing out of the room she pleaded that Tikki would not be upset with her, and rounding a corner, collided with someone, ending her up in a tangle of limbs and staring straight into bright green eyes.

* * *

After the events of the day, Adrien had planned getting to the rink that night perfectly. He stuffed his bed to look like he was asleep, then climbed into and down the tree outside of his window. He wore a black hoodie, black pants, and the odd accessories Plagg had given him. He had been in such a hurry to get to fencing that morning, he hadn't been able to look in the bag the retired skater had given him, or even ask about its contents. So when he opened it later that day to find fake ears, a gold bell, black mask, and small wood box, he had been more than a little confused. After looking through the bag again, he found a small note explaining the items.

"Hey kid, I'm sure you're confused about the contents of the bag. The ears and bell complete my signature Chat Noir look, and the mask is to hide your identity. I mean, this is for a masquerade event after all. In the box, well, I'll let you see for yourself. You'll know what it is.

P.S. Wear black"

And after opening the box, he had known. It was the ring Plagg had worn as Chat Noir. He'd called it his Miraculous to the press and social media. Or, at least, he thought that's what it was. His memory told him the design was the same, but where Plagg's was black, the one he had given Adrien was silver.

For Adrien, after becoming friends with Nino, everything had gone perfectly, the incident with the girl at the concessions being the only dark spot. Everything Plagg gave him fit, and was had been able to get out his window and through the front gate without setting off any alarms. He had safely walked to the ice rink and dashed in as his excitement took over. Everything had gone perfectly, and now all that remained was to get on his skates and train with Plagg. Things had gone so well, that he had forgotten to watch where he was going and ended up in a tangled mess of limbs with someone after running into them. He looked down to apologize and found blue eyes staring back at him behind a red mask.

"Well hey there, nice running into you." he blurted out, questioning where on earth it had come from. It was either the girl's presence or his mask, because that was something his father never would have tolerated from him.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. I am such a klutz, I should have been watching where I was going." Her stumbling calmed his own nerves about his reaction, and he placed a hand on her shoulder after they had stood up, hoping it would help her calm down.

"Don't worry, I wasn't watching either," he offered her his hand "name's Chat Noir. I'm going to assume you're my partner. Plagg didn't tell me we would be meeting tonight."

She took his offered hand "How did you know?"

"Well. You're wearing red and black, and then there's the mask."

"Oh, right, duh. I'm Ladybug." she offered "But I guess you already knew that."

He bowed, holding the hand she had offered earlier to shake, "Regardless. It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady."


	4. Chapter 4 Pivot

**Authors Note**

 **Hey everyone!**

 **So this is a short chapter, but I wanted to get something up. Work has been crazy, luckily there is only one week left of the summer camp! Then school starts back up ^^'**

 **I want to thank my friends Cass and Madison for help with editing.**

 **I want to thank sjsreader, TrinityWrites, wonderfulwizardofhozz, and trisdivergent18.25.21 for the wonderful reviews! They mean so much to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the character, they belong to the amazing writers at Zag!**

Chapter 4 Pivot

"Regardless. It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady." he said, raising her hand to kiss it. She was shocked. This stranger, Chat Noir, her partner, was flirting with her. Or, she thought he was; no one had flirted with her before.

Then it hit her, he was flirting with her, about to kiss her hand. She jerked her hand away, managing to smack to smack him in the face. He pulled back and rubbed at it.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Ladybug scrambled to check if he was okay, before pulling back holding herself, "Are you okay?"

"Yea, don't worry about it." Chat Noir said, rubbing the back of his neck. He knelt down and picked up their abandoned bags, other arm gesturing forward "Shall we?"

"Right, um, could I…" She gestured to her bag "um, maybe, have my bag back?"

"Nope. You first."

"Okay...Thank you." She said, willing herself to move forward without stumbling. "So...um...last night Tikki said a Chat Noir hadn't been chosen yet…" She stopped, realizing how that might have come across. But when she looked over she saw that a smile had nearly split his face in two.

"Yea, Plagg talked to me about it this morning."

"Wow, that must have been crazy to dump on your family last minute."

"Nah. My father doesn't know," he shrugged dismissively, "and I don't usually have anything later than 8. What about you?"

"Same. They know I'm out late, and that I'm safe...they just don't exactly know what I'm doing." she released a breath "I couldn't tell them because they would want to be here which would make me too nervous."

Chat Noir stopped when he realized she was no longer behind him. She saw him turn and winced, knowing that the way she was standing showed how nervous she was. To her surprise, he didn't say anything. He just walked over and stood, waiting, but not pressuring for her to continue.

"I should warn you. I'm terrible at skating in front of others, and I've never skated with a partner before. I probably won't be Ladybug after I flop during practice tonight."

"Well that's a relief." Her head shot up in shock at the painful words, only to see nothing but support in his eyes instead of the mocking expression she expected. "I was afraid I would be the only one going in without any partner experience." He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it, almost as though he was trying to level them both. "You'll do great. You wouldn't have been chosen if Tikki didn't believe in you."

"Thanks." She gave him a small smile, then clenched her hands and brought them up, determination setting in. "Let's do this."

* * *

When they got to the bench, Chat Noir set their bags on it and pulled his skates out, Ladybug standing nearby and keeping her eye out for their predecessors. By the time he had finished lacing up his skates, she had started pacing back and forth. He was about to tease her when a familiar voice echoed across the rink.

"You keep that up and you're going to wear a hole into the floor, kid."

They turned to see Plagg coming around the rink with Tikki next to him trying to cover up a giggle.

"Plagg, hush up. She's already nervous enough as it is. Don't you remember what our first practice was like when we were chosen?" she chastised, swatting at his arm.

Ladybug and Chat Noir traded an amused glance, seeing that Plagg looked like a kitten who had just had his ears boxed. "Well, at least you were responsible enough to talk to your chosen in time for tonight." She turned to Chat Noir and offered her his hand and a bright smile. "Hello Chat, it is very nice to meet you. I'm Tikki."

He took the offered hand and shook it enthusiastically. "I know who you are ma'am, and may I just say it is an honor to meet you, and be able to train under you and Plagg."

"Oh Chat, the honor is mine. I am so glad that we found the two of you. I know you both are going to be wonderful."

Plagg yawned, not even bothering to cover it, "Yea, yea. Enough of the mushy stuff. Are we going to get to work, or are we going to stand around all night?"

"Right." Ladybug said, stepping forward "What shall we work on first?"

"See, this is the attitude we need. Down to business. Go ahead and get on the ice, we'll tell you what to do once we get our music on the sound system."

"Will do." Chat said, before gesturing Ladybug ahead of himself. "After you, M'Lady."

"Um, okay." she took the guards off of her skates before stepping on the ice and gliding out to the middle of the rink, with Chat following closely behind.

* * *

After a bit of skating around the middle, there was a crackle on the loud speakers.

"Testing. 1, 2, 3." Plagg's voice cut in breaking into an off key song, causing them to cover their ears. "Miraculous! Simply the best!"

"Plagg. Cut it out." Tikki's came through, cutting Plagg off. "I hope you can hear us. We're going to play a song. Just get into a rhythm together and try and get used to each other's company. And have fun!"

"Wait, aren't you going to give us some instructions?" Marinette said, looking up to the sound booth, then to her partner who just scratched at the back of his head, before turning back to the booth. "Tikki?"

"Well this is pawsitively confusing."

She snapped around to glare at her partner, but before she could say anything, music began to play. Chat bowed to her with his arm extended to take her hand. "We might as well try. What do you say M'Lady?"


	5. Chapter 5 Forward Lift

Chapter 5 Forward Lift

She took his hand and he began to skate backwards, pulling her with him while speeding up to match the tempo of the song. Pulling her farther forward to where they were even, he skated in front of her and gracefully switched out the hand he was holding. He spun her around, seamlessly switching hands again, they both released and spun in twizzle perfectly in sync, going then counter clockwise. They ended, and she pulled out in front, then they swung one leg back then forward driving them into a small leap. As they landed, Ladybug turned and they came back together, leading each other into spins and turns. Chat lifted her, spun, and she came back down with almost no hesitation in the movement as her blade touched the ice. They glided even again, before she moved in front of him and they crossed their arms around them. Moving in near tandem, they separated and came back, meeting in a waltz hold and continuing around the rink. Twisting around each other, equally leading. As the music neared an end, Chat moved to pull Ladybug into another lift, she followed his lead and her blade caught in the ice. They swayed, but helped to steady the other. Moving into a last twizzle, Chat finished first, breaking their timing, and as the song completed they drifted to the middle and came to a stop. Ladybug, looking down as Chat looked up at her, kneeling on one knee.

"Gah!" Ladybug shouted, throwing her hands in the air then shoving them in her face. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened. I really messed up on that lift."

Springing up, Chat waved his hands to calm her down. "I messed up on that spiral though, I think we did great for our first go at skating with a partner."

"You sure did," Plagg said from behind them.

"I don't think I've ever seen two people who have never worked with a partner, do so well on their first go," Tikki encouraged, placing a hand on Ladybug's shoulder. "You are going to be great together."

"With some more practice, I know I can smooth out my lifts." she smiled, sliding her skates underneath her, still unsure.

"And I can get better at my timing, which is definitely something I want to get down before we skate in front of anyone."

"Well then I hope you plan on staying here all night," the prodigies turned to Plagg, greeted by a cheshire grin, "because your public debut will be during tomorrow's public skating session!"

* * *

"Focus Adrien!"

The blond was sprawled out on the ice, having completely failed at landing his axel. He knew he needed to focus, but last night had been long, and waking up had been difficult.

Apparently he still wasn't awake because his instructor had suddenly materialized over him, hand outstretched to help him up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes sir," he responded, blinking away his daze. "I didn't sleep well last night." Grasping the offered hand, he bit back a groan as his joints protested every movement.

"Go get some coffee, I brewed it right before getting on the ice. There are some extra cups by my thermos."

"I'm okay, really."

"Don't worry, I won't tell your father. Now go while Nathalie's gone." He said with an understanding smile, while fidgeting with the zipper pull on his lavender windbreaker. His instructor enjoyed dealing with his dad about as much as he did.

"Thank you sir." _I'm definitely going to need caffeine to get through today. Maybe I can get more later, from concessions._ He groaned as caramel syrup and fierce lapis eyes reflected back at him in the coffee he poured. _Who am I kidding? The girl who runs the counter probably hates my guts after yesterday, I can't buy anything._ "Ow!" he yelped, thoughts broken as he nearly spilled the offending hot liquid in his haste to remove it from his mouth.

"Careful, you don't want a chat tongue the rest of the day."

"I think it's too late for that." He smiled at the joke his instructor had unknowingly made.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Always practical, the man blew into his own glass of steaming liquid before taking a sip. "I guess…"

"What's going on?" Adrien nearly yowled at the new voice, whipping around to find that Nathalie had seemingly materialized in the entrance to the bench. His head swung back around to his instructor, who, to his credit, seemed to have regathered himself from the startle.

"We just finished, and I was going to spend the last ten minutes discussing the masquerade with Adrien," he answered, professionalism dripping from his voice.

"I see. Mr. Agreste has not yet decided if Adrien will be participating. You will need to discuss it with him."

"Understood."

Her curt nod ended the conversation and she zeroed in on her charge. "Adrien, go get ready to leave while I set up an appointment."

"Yes, Nathalie." Adrien said, sliding past her. "Have a good day Nooroo."

"You too Adrien."

* * *

 _Late, late, late. I'm going to be late!_ Groaning from protesting muscles, Marinette dashed to the rink. _I should have put my bag together last night, instead of having to rush today. Maybe I should ask Tikki if there's somewhere in the rink I can keep my things._ Darting through the door, she quickly clocked in before heading to concessions.

"Good morning, Marinette," came a cheerful greeting.

"Morning, Mr. Damocles." She waved at the large man standing in the doorway of his office, his bright eyes glimmering owlishly at her frazzled appearance.

"Could you come in my office for a moment please? I need to speak with you."

 _Oh. No._ Heart stopping, she clenched onto the strap of her backpack. "Y-yes, of course sir." _What if he found out?!_ Her mind screamed at her. _What if he changed his mind about me skating after work? Or thinks a bunch of strangers broke in last night and blames me because I was the last one here, and fires me, or has me arrested?!_ Her palms grew sweaty against the strap she was worrying.

"I wanted to let you know that someone will be helping you behind concessions starting today. That way, if you need a break, or want to run out for lunch you can. He should be in shortly before public, and won't need any training. He worked it a few years back, and helps out every now and then throughout the year."

 _I couldn't have heard that right._ "O-okay." she responded before leaving his office in a daze. _Tikki said I wouldn't need to worry about work when I need to be on the seen as Ladybug. But this...how?"_ A bitter aroma wafted out as she swung open the glass door. Someone, probably Mr. Damocles, had already made a pot of coffee. A sigh escaped past her lips as her bag slid to the floor, the muffled clanking of her skates reminder her of the long day ahead.

* * *

"There, all of the Chat Noir stuff is packed for later," a satisfied zipp echoed throughout his oversized room, accentuating his statement, "now I just need to get out without Nathalie spotting me." Adrien said, shifting the cell on his shoulder.

"You're such a strange obviously have to sneak out for Chat Noir, but why on earth do you want to sneak out for the public session? Most skaters would die to have your private ice time." came a cheese muffled reply.

"You don't get it Plagg. I'm tired of being shut up at home all day by my dad. I want to meet people, make friends. I've already made one friend, but if I don't keep sneaking out to the rink, I'll probably never see him again." He could almost see the sigh that came through his cell speaker. "What's strange is your obsession with cheese. I can still smell it on the things you gave me, which means I have to smell like cheese. That's strange."

"If you want to be Chat Noir, then stinky cheese is the deal my friend. " His voice was muffled again, meaning he had stuffed another piece of camembert in his mouth, a gulp confirming it.

A knock on his bedroom door had Adrien fumbling with his phone, trying to decide where he could hide it.

"Adrien?" The assistant's voice pushed through the door and his phone tumbled onto the couch as he turned to greet Nathalie, hoping only he could hear the heart banging in his ear.

"Yes, Nathalie?" nearly groaning at the crack in his voice, praying she didn't catch it.

The raised eyebrow meant she had, but chose to ignore it. "We need to leave."

"What? Where are we going?" his heart stopped. "The only thing I have left today is piano, and that's not 'till five, and it's here," he clenched his fists defensively, trying to calm down, knowing that if he didn't he would be found out, and skating would be over.

"Your father scheduled something last minute."

 _No. No no no no._ "What? But he can't. I…" _Stop._

"Did you have something better to do?" Her voice dropped in warning.

"I…" every fiber screamed for him to fight or run. _Of course he would do this. It's not fair._ His fists clenched before falling helplessly, head dropping. "Of course not." His teeth ground. "Why would I have anything to do? I'm stuck here." He knew he was defeated, and that if he ever wanted to go back to the rink or be a Chat Noir, he would have to go along with his dad. He couldn't help the last jab though, even if this wasn't her fault.

She sighed patiently as he grabbed his phone and walked toward the door, hefting his skate bag on her shoulder before following him, now too busy with something on his phone to notice.

Their car ride was quiet except for the aggressive typing that came through his phone, but even it slowed to hesitant clicks before long. The device was quickly thrust into his pocket when a familiar ring echoed in the car and his father's face appeared on the screen of the seat back in front of him. Realizing they must have arrived at the surprise hiccup in his day, he looked outside, and his gaze met the large stone entrance to the rink. His head snapped back to his father's steely gaze, eyebrows disappearing under his hair. His brain was in a daze and couldn't make sense of anything, no matter which way he turned it. He opened his mouth, but only silence escaped; he couldn't argue, apologize, anything, it felt like sandpaper. "F-father-I…" he tried, grasping at smoke.

"Adrien, I want you to look at that ice rink. You will not, I repeat, will not return here outside of your private lessons again,"

"But Father,"

"Without your bodyguard. You will continue with your other commitments. Nathalie has offered to make your new schedule."

He vaguely felt his skate bag being placed in his lap. He rushed out the door with a thank you streaking behind him, pushing to get in before his father could change his mind, or he woke up from this dream. He bounded into the rink, hoping to find Nino in the concession room, and stopping only long enough to pay for public entry. Nino was right inside the door, as was Chloe. The twin tailed girl was was behind the counter, his hopeful wave was turned away. Slightly deflated, he sat next to Nino, greeting him with a finder salute.

"Dude, you want to make friends right? Well, go talk to Marinette about the syrup," he offered encouragingly.

"But what should I say to her?" Any hope in gaining her friendship was quickly extinguishing. "She probably hates me."

"Marinette?" He said, waving away the negative cloud starting to surround his new friend. "Nah man, she's not like that. Just be yourself. If she knows you're sincere, you won't have any problems."

"Thanks Nino."

"No problem brother." He said giving a welcome arm around Adrien's shoulders. "You barely missed missed it. She totally told Chloe off right before you walked in. Marinette has been putting up with that girl for years and finally stood up to her. It was epic."

He listened to the DJ rattle on about other events he had missed, and some rumor about a hockey player and one of the figure skaters. Apparently a fight had nearly broken out when another hockey player had said something to him. He would skate after a while, but for now he was content to try and be a normal teenage boy.

* * *

The time had passed quickly that morning. Alya being a welcome distraction from her bouncy nerves whenever business got slow, which was often. She'd been ready to deal with Chloe when the stuck-up girl had again demanded a drink that couldn't be made, earning cheers and laughter from those resting at the tables. She'd even had the guts to turn away from the model boy when he'd come in and offered her a false bashful wave. _Nothing can stop me today!_

"Um. Excuse me."

The sudden voice cut into her self encouragement speech, bringing her mind to a jolting stop, and her body nearly crashing away from the person now behind the counter with her.

"Apologies, I did not mean to startle you. It's Miss Dupain-Cheng, correct?" Friendliness glinted in the young man's eyes as she took his offered hand with a firm shake.

"No. I mean yes, but please, call me Marinette."

"Okay. Well, I am here to help out. If you wish to take a lunch break, or skate for a bit, I can stay here." The stranger said, pushing a piece of stray green-black hair from his forehead."

"Oh, right. Mr. Damocles said you would be here today." She glided past him, continuing. "You have perfect timing actually. I'm famished, and would love to run home for lunch today." She grabbed her bag backing to the door. _Time to go change._ "Thank you for the help...um." She paused in front of the counter, realizing she'd been in too big of a rush to grab his name.

"Wayzz," he offered, his knowing smirk throwing her off.

"Th-thank you, Wayzz. I should be back at thirteen hundred."

"Take your time." He said as she disappeared out the door, chuckling to himself as a blond boy followed seconds later.


	6. Chapter 6 Side-By-Side

**A/N Hello everyone! First and foremost, I apologize. Last chapter came without any explanation to my long absence, or any form of author's note; so here we are. Last fall was a really bad semester at uni for me. A medical problem came up which threw me off for almost my entire semester. Add to that three english classes with boat loads of reading and writing. I was happy it was over to say the least. But then holidays, family, and traveling over break. That ended, just in time for the new semester. One more thing before moving on, since you all have been so patient with the updates I wanted to let you know about a project I'm working on. Sometime at the beginning of last semester I got the idea for a ML oneshot that I have been working on randomly. If all goes according to plan, I will have it finished and up by the end of spring break (this week). It is the class on spring break, at Disney Paris, and our lovable duo has to defeat a Disney themed akuma. That's all the spoilers you get for now. ;)**

 **For those still following me, thank you so much for your patience and reviews, they encourage me to keep moving forward.**

 **For those who are new, thank you for reading, and welcome to the party!**

 **As always, thank you to my wonderful editors Madison and Cass! We also have my brother joining in the editing. Can they get a welcome, and round of applause for their hard work and time ladies and gentlemen *Claps***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or Miraculous Ladybug**

Chapter 6 Side-by-side

After changing, the duo met in a back locker room, as their mentors had instructed the previous night. It was at the end of a long hallway, abandoned except during competitions, and led straight to one of the entrances onto the rink. Clouds puffed out of their mouths as they breathed heavily, trying to relax after having sprinted there.

"Hey, LB." Chat said, in between gulps of air, the dim lights caught in the mischievous glint of his green eyes. "How are you feline today? Looking fur-ward to our big debut?"

Her eyes narrowed behind the red mask at his puns, before deciding to ignore them with a sigh. "No. Yes? I don't know. I've never skated well in front of people, what if I mess up?" Her eyes were wide with nerves, and he could tell how hard she was trying to hold herself together. Her petite frame only appearing smaller as she began to hunch in on herself. She bowed her head and swallowed a shuddering breath, "I- I can't do this Chat. I'm sorry."

His gloved hand gently grabbed her wrist as she turned to retreat, and her gaze shot up in alarm. But instead of annoyance, she was met with concern. His brow was creased with worry, and a gentle smile turned up the corner of his mouth in understanding. "You don't need to apologize, we're both nervous," he moved his hand to rest on her shoulder, "anyone would be; and the fact that you are willing to admit it shows how brave you really are. You can do this, we can do this. Remember, you won't be out there alone."

"Thanks Chat, I-"

Beeps vibrated from their pockets, interrupting them from continuing. Chat pulled a burner out of his pocket, and slid it open, glancing over the message. "Plagg says it's time. They're fixing to turn on our music."

Putting their phones away, they sealed the pockets with a zip; Ladybug placed her hand on her hip to gain some confidence. "Then we better not keep them waiting."

They continued down the corridor, resisting the urge to cover their eyes as they met the glint off of the ice, and coming to a stop in front of the large plastic and plexiglass door, the DJ booth to the left. Shedding jackets and skate guards, they waited for the music to stop before opening the door and stepping on. Both teens looked up at a shout of alarm, and saw Nino pushing several buttons in the booth, trying get his music back on.

A clank grabbed onto Chat's attention, and he whipped around to see that his partner was opening the large door, wincing at the loud noise it had made. "R-ready?" her voice wavered.

He stepped onto the rink, turning to offer his hand. "Ready when you are, my lady." They glided to the middle, ignoring any confused stares that they assumed were being shot their way. Stopping, they met in a waltz hold, having opted out of anything that would have them looking around at the spectators. As the first few notes wafted through the air, a muffled "Who's hijacked my mix?" met their ears, then everything outside of the music and each other faded away.

-{{{Merry-Go-Round of Life}}}-

Their blades cut into the ice as they glided across the rink, matching with the three count song. Chat led backwards, then forwards, as easy as on a dance floor. Ladybug spun under his arm, ending beside him, his arm draped around her waist. Her free arm extended as he led her along the boards, as bystanders began to clear the ice, eyes never leaving the partners. She reached back around, turning to skate backwards as they once again met in a waltz hold. The music swayed as their legs swung in sync, backwards, then forwards. Right, then left, turn, then glide. Right, left, right, left, turn, matching trails left behind them in the ice. They flowed and pulled, twisted and turned together, all mistiming from the night before had vanished. Their twizzles so well in tune, they were hypnotizing, and their legs could easily be mistaken. Moving around each other, Ladybug's back to him one moment, then led around him the next. They twirled and glided apart, then coming together again, he spun her a final time, then they separated, coming to a stop as the song ended. She stood, arms outstretched and head tilted to the side, looking to her right; Chat, next to her, on one knee, arms raised as if to say "Ta-da!", face turned to the left. Both beaming brighter than the rink's lights.

A moment of silence held, before thunderous applause shook them back to reality. Standing, Chat offered Ladybug his hand, and breathless, they bowed to those who had begun to crowd onto the rink, pushing past each other to reach the mysterious pair.

"S'cuse me! Reporter trying to get through!"

Ladybug paled at hearing her friend's voice cut through the thickening crowd, and began to search for an exit.

"Calm down," Chat whispered next to her. Looking up, she saw a smile on his face as he waved to those around them. "You can't let them see they intimidate you. Just smile, wave, ignore their questions for now, and make a quick exit. Trust me," he looked down at her and winked, "I have some experience dodging crowds."

Her eyes rolled in reply, as she took her hand back from his and crossed her arms. "Oh really? Crowds of girls I assume?"

"Don't think ill of me M'Lady," he said placing a hand on his hip as Alya pressed through the last row to them, "it's not my fault they won't stay away. Trust me, I've tried."

She rolled her eyes again and opened her mouth to retort, when Alya's phone was suddenly in her face.

"Alya Césaire. Rink's social media handler, and aspiring reporter. That was an incredible performance. Can I get some names?"

Throwing an arm around his partner's shoulders, Chat leaned forward, throwing a wink and victory symbol at the camera. "Name's Chat Noir." He and Alya both turned to Ladybug who looked up shyly, before a smirk lighted on her face, and she shrugged off Chat's arm, causing him to wave his arms in attempt to regain balance.

"Ladybug. Call me Ladybug," she said, before quickly skating toward the exit, the spectators miraculously parting for her. Chat gave a two finger salute to the gaping reporter and followed.

She quickly spun around to ask more questions, but they were already off the ice and putting on their skate guards. She pushed through the crowd, watching to avoid the blades of those who had turned to murmur with each other about the pair. By the time she had made it to their exit point, they were nowhere in sight. She turned to the DJ booth, but Nino shrugged at her, having had to deal with an issue on the booths equipment as soon as their music had ended.

She looked around again, stunned, before muttering, "Super awesome."

* * *

Again, in the back area, the partners sat in silence as they caught their breath. Chat smirked over at Ladybug, and she smiled back, before giving each other a fist bump. "Pound it." Their voices echoed off of the lockers. Chat collapsed on a bench, as his partner bent down and pulled something out of a bag she had tossed there earlier. She held something up for him that was wrapped, still rooting around in the bag with her free hand.

"What's that?" He questioned, gingerly taking it from her.

"Food. I brought some extra croissants with my lunch, if you want one."

He removed the paper, and the smell of the freshly baked goods made his mouth water. "Yea, thank you." A satisfied hum escaped his throat as he bit into one, causing her to stifle a giggle as she took a spot next to him. Chat looked down as a new smell filtered into the hall "What are you eating? It smells good." He said, leaning down toward her dish and taking a whiff.

"Sorry kitty, only enough for one." She pushed him up by the nose, before lifting out her food. "It's just a slice of quiche, nothing special."

"Well that's not what my nose is telling me." He sniffed the air, receiving an eye roll. Beeps emanated from his pocket, and he pulled out the burner Plagg had given him. His face fell as he flipped it over to read the message, before standing abruptly. "I gotta go. Farewell my lady," he said with a flourished bow, before darting down the long hall that led away from her locker area, "I'll see you again soon!"

She shook her head at the nickname, but the smile didn't leave her face as she continued to eat. Receiving beeps from her own burner, she quickly packed up, and dashed to meet with Tikki, and change for the rest of her work day.

Maybe she could do this.


	7. AN

A/N

Hey everyone! So a little bit of bad news. I didn't get my one shot fished like I had planned. I'm putting a lot more research into it than I anticipated since I have never actually been to Disney Paris. I was also sick the last two days of spring break. Well, not so much sick as the weather changing drastically in one night, and my body reacting with terrible allergies. I'm still getting over them -_-'

I'm still doing research and writing, and I'll hopefully have it done soon, but something came up that is going to keep me extremely busy until the end of the semester. While I would love to promise you all a finished one shot, and more chapters of Slippery Luck, I don't want you all to be waiting forever for them. So I'll only promise that I'll do my best to get them out.

I'll try and keep my tumblr (authortist) up to date with events going on in my life, as well as post some concept ideas.

All that being said, I would like to involve you all in the one shot process as a thank you. Just some simple ideas for the characters. I've already got most of my ideas, but there are a few I still haven't decided on or am not entirely sure about. Just leave your ideas in the reviews. I can't wait to hear them!

If the Miraculous characters were to Disneybound, who do you think they would bound as?

If they were turned into a Disney hero/villain, who would it be?

Now, what about you? Just curious. My list is so long, but if only one were an option, I would probably Disneybound as Belle. Disney hero...probably the same. Villain, I honestly have no idea, but I think Maleficent. That's who I've gotten on quizzes, and honestly, she's one of my favorite Disney villains.

That's all for now. Have a great day everyone! Lots of love.

Authortist.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! No excuses, you're probably tired of hearing them. This is just a short chapter to get something on here. I also don't feel as though I would be able to effectively tack anything else onto the end. Chapter 8 is on the way, I'm about a third of the way through it I think. We'll see if it ends up being a full episode or half.**

 **If you're still reading, thank you. I haven't abandoned this, and don't plan on it.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and likes as always, it's so encouraging when I get a random reviews-likes-follows months after it's been updated.**

 **I want to thank my editor/beta!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any other Zag references I might make.**

Chapter 7

Rain pattered on the concrete outside of the rink, slowly gaining momentum, and a sigh mixed with the hoarse sound of the rain. Marinette stood outside, regretting leaving her umbrella at home that day. Mr. Damocles had let her off early for the night, and Tikki had suggested she eat and rest at home before practice. She stretched out her hand, feeling the warm rain patter, then run down through her fingers. She wished the stress knotting in her back would flow off like the water. She could walk in the rain, it wasn't too far, but she didn't really feel like getting soaked and having to change.

She'd just about made up her mind to run for it when a black car pulled up. Adrien Agreste was suddenly next to her.

"Hey," he waved hoping for anything friendly, but she again turned away from him, not in the mood for dealing with his false kindness. She wasn't sure how he'd made friends with Nino, but she refused to be fooled, no matter how tired she was. She could tell he'd deflated next to her before opening his umbrella and taking a few steps forward, speaking sincerely. "I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to clean up the syrup, I promise." He looked back at her, no hint of a lie in his eyes, instead they gleamed in earnest and hope, before looking away embarrassed. "I've never been to a public session or school. I've never had real friends. It's all sort of new to me." Looking back at her he shrugged and a gentle smile rested on his face as he held out his umbrella for her to take.

His gaze was so gentle, so honest, and regardless of how she tried to deny it, she could feel emotions running through her brain that she didn't understand. He was being genuinely kind, it wasn't just a facade put on for the public. She knew it was cliche to believe it, but his eyes were a looking glass into his heart.

Thunder rolled and her heart sped up as she realized she hadn't yet taken the umbrella. Their fingers brushed as she took it in her hand, head and heart still racing as she came to terms with the fact that she liked him. Him. Adrien Agreste, who only minutes previous she had seen as another Chloe, another bully.

She liked him. Maybe...maybe…

SNAP

Marinette groaned at her rotten luck, and the umbrella that had snapped closed on her.

She opened it slightly and peeked out from underneath to see laughter burst out from him. Marinette was surprised to find herself laughing along. His laugh was infectious and felt right. She wanted to hear it all the time. Wanted to see him smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, taking a deep breath to reign in his outburst.

Marinette raised her hand to wave awkwardly, fully aware he was no longer facing her "I'll see you tomorr-tomor-row." Her hand lowered in confusion as he stepped into the car and it pulled away. "Woah. Why am I stammering?"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and startled, looked up into Tikki's wise eyes. "I think I might know," she said with a giggle, giving the petite girl a hug, and blocking her view of the previous Chat Noir inside the door, sending a text to his protege.

* * *

/First full day at the rink and we already have 2 lovebirds -Plagg

/Oh, whatever. She's just a friend. -Adrien

Adrien smiled in realization. _A friend…_

* * *

Down the sidewalk, two stood below an umbrella, unnoticed by the group. "Excellent choice Master," Wayzz said, holding the umbrella above him and his short, older teacher.

"Those two were made for each other," the old man responded, stroking his beard in thought.

* * *

 **Thank you again for stopping by to read this. For more information on what all is happening, feel free to check out**

 **Have a great week.**


	9. Chapter 8 Cheated

Chapter 8

Cheated

Adrien packed his skates up slowly. He had asked Nathalie to talk to his father about a birthday party but dreaded hearing the decision. He already knew the answer. He closed his eyes, sighing in preparation for leaving the locker area and having to hear her answer. The smell of something rotten tickled his nose and he opened his eyes wanting to jump ten feet away at the cheese wheel in his face.

"Happy birthday kid!" Plagg shouted, and Adrien did jump back about a foot.

"Ugh, Plagg!" Adrien said, pinching his nose. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Eh, more for me then," Plagg said, dropping the cheese wheel back into a sack. "So, got any special plans for the day? Besides practicing with Ladybug that is."

"Well, I was hoping to have a birthday party, and Nathalie is asking my father, but I already know the what the answer will be." Adrien's shoulders slumped as he lifted his bag.

"You never know kid. Something crazy could happen," his mentor said smirking.

"Yea right, not with my dad. Thanks, though," Adrien said walking toward the exit. "I'll see you tonight."

"Have a good day, Adrien. Happy birthday."

Nathalie was standing outside the entrance to the locker area, ending a phone call as he exited the dimly lit hall. "Hey, Nathalie."  
"Hello, Adrien," she greeted. "Are you ready to head home for your piano lesson?" She said it like a question, but he knew it wasn't. Maybe she was trying to give him some sense of choice on his birthday, but it didn't help, so he only nodded.

They walked through the rink in silence, then sat in the limo in more silence. Eventually, she spoke up, handing her tablet to him. "Here's your schedule for today."

"Thanks." He looked over it, lapsing back into silence. The list was the same as yesterday, and the day before that, and most likely tomorrow. He looked out the window as they entered the front gate. He handed the tablet back to her as they came to a stop. When they entered the house he stopped and looked at Nathalie. "Hey, did my father get back to you about my birthday party?"

"Well, um," she said, and he knew the answer. "Your father doesn't think it would be a good idea."

"Course not," he said, walking toward the stairs.

He heard her heels click on the cold marble floor, then stop. "Happy birthday, Adrien. We can go back to the rink as soon as your lesson is over."

He turned to look at her and noticed how tired she seemed. "Thank you," he said, giving her a small smile at her attempt to help.

* * *

Marinette darted out of her house and toward the ice rink, a present clutched protectively to her chest. When she arrived she quickly clocked in and moved toward the concession room opening the glass door to be greeted with the bitter-sweet smell of coffee. Like usual, whoever had already been in to make the first batch was long gone.

Marinette breathed in the familiar smell, hoping to calm her nerves with something normal. Moving behind the counter, she stashed her bag and the present away to avoid the possibility of her clumsiness causing a spill and ruining it. Satisfied, she set to work checking the already made coffee pot's contents, then started a batch of decaf. She prepared the cash register and restocked the snacks.

Like clockwork, she finished restocking as Alya made her way into the warm room, this time already holding a red and black spotted travel coffee cup.

"Morning girl," Alya said waving her cup at Marinette and dropping her computer bag onto a table before moving towards the counter.

"Morning," she responded. "Already caffeinated for the day?"

"Yep, thought I should probably cut back on my spending, so I made some at home. Besides, had to use my new Ladybug themed travel mug. What do you think?" she asked, holding it up for inspection.

Marinette's eyes widened at it. "They're already making merchandise? But Ladybug and Chat Noir only showed up two weeks ago. And they're just a couple of ice dancers, not superheroes. I'm surprised they think there's a market."

"Woah, stop right there. They are more than just figure skaters. They're Paris legends. Role models, too," Alya said, eyebrows raised, before lowering the cup onto the counter. "But, you're right. This was just a pattern I found online. Not Ladybug and Chat Noir merchandise specifically. Though that would be sweet."

"You think they're legends?" Marinette asked.

"Well, yea," Alya said with a shrug. "Ladybug and Chat Noir were a huge deal when I was little, all of the Miraculous skaters were. But those two… I mean, I seriously doubt they're the same skaters, but they're probably being trained by them, don't you think?"

Marinette balked then shrugged, giving her friend a smile. "I think I'll trust your writer's intuition for that one." She grabbed a rag and turned, busying herself with cleaning off the syrup bottles and rearranging them. "So, I guess they have a lot to live up to. Do you think they can do it?"

"Hmm, I guess you didn't see their debut. Because if you had, you wouldn't even question it," Alya said and Marinette turned back to look at her. "You should have seen them skate together, they were like one. And Ladybug was super confident. Chat Noir too, but he's kind of a dork when you talk to him. But, yea, I think they are more than capable of filling the skates they've been given."

Marinette warmed at her friend's words, turning back to the bottles to hide the blush covering her cheeks. "Sounds like you have a lot of faith in them."

"Yea," Alya said. "But enough about them. Did you finish your present for Adrien?" She drew out his name teasingly and Marinette knocked one of the bottles off of its place, it, in turn, knocking off two more. Alya snickered behind her.

Marinette huffed and turned to face Alya after righting the bottles, crossing her arms. "As a matter of fact, I did."

"Mmhm." Alya mirrored her, raising an eyebrow. "And are you actually going to give it to him?"

Marinette flinched, then grinned awkwardly as her hand came up to rub the back of her neck. "Y-yes, of course. Just as soon as he gets here."

"Right," Alya drawled out. "And are you actually going to be able to say anything to him without stuttering?"

"Umm...Maybe?" Marinette groaned, deflating slightly.

"Come on girl. You can do this," Alya said giving her a thumbs up. "Just two weeks ago you were telling him off because of the syrup. Nothing's changed."

"Right, nothing," Marinette said. "I just got a crazy crush on him, that's all."

"You just gotta be confident," Alya offered, moving back towards her table. "Like Ladybug. Now, I've got to work on some updates for the website, but I'll be here if you need another pep talk."

"Thanks, Alya."

"No problem girl."

"Right, like Ladybug," Marinette whispered to herself.

* * *

Adrien stepped out of the limo and hoisted his skate bag over his shoulder. He turned and saw Nino walking up to the door. "Hey Nino," he called, and the DJ turned, giving him a wave.

"Yo Adrien. Thought that limo looked familiar," he said, waiting at the door as Adrien bounded up the steps. "Happy birthday dude," he said, giving the model a light punch to the shoulder.

"Thanks, Nino."

"So, what's the news? Your father agree to a birthday party?" Nino asked as the made their way inside.

"No, he didn't think it was a good idea," Adrien responded, deflating slightly.

"Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little?"

"No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too," Adrien said.

"It's your B-day dude, insist." Nino threw an arm over Adrien's shoulder as opened the door to concessions, the warmth washing over Adrien was now a familiar feeling. "You know what," Nino said. "I'm gonna have a convo with your Pops."

"Don't waste your time," Adrien replied. "He's not gonna change his mind."

* * *

As Adrien and Nino took a seat with Alya, she sent Marinette a look, who then quickly ducked behind the counter out of view. The blogger sighed, excusing herself and heading toward the counter, then heading through the small doorway that separated the back from the rest of the room. Marinette was crouched on the floor, forehead pressed against the present gripped in her hands like it could disappear any moment. Or maybe feeling like she might.

"Marinette?" Alya asked, and Marinette flinched. "You okay girl?"

She glanced up at Alya through her bangs. "I can't do it."

"Of course you can," Alya said. "You are Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Artist extraordinaire and best coffee maker in the city," she finished with a wink.

Marinette smiled and straightened her back, standing up. She took a couple of steps toward the doorway then looked back at Alya, who in turn made a strong pose for encouragement.

"You can do it. You can do it," Alya said.

"I can do it. I can do it," Marinette mirrored, glancing out the door at the boys, then whipped around and crouched on the floor again. "I can't do it. I can't do it."

Alya's hand met her face and she let out another sigh. "Uh, no you don't girl," Alya said, pulling Marinette to her feet and pushing her through the doorway, not stopping there. "No stalling. Now's the time." She gave one final push.

"Gah!" Marinette tripped on her feet, catching herself on the guys' table, stopping face to face with a wide-eyed Adrien. "Um, h-hey," she stammered, hiding the gift behind her back.

He gave her a smile raising a hand, eyes still wide with surprise as he responded. "Hey."

"I uh," Marinette started, now aware that Chloe loomed next to her. "I wanted to, um, gift you a make, I mean, gift you a give I made, I mean…"

Chloe fake yawned. "Get out of the way," she said, shoving Marinette away, then threw her arms around Adrien before he could react. "Happy birthday, Adrikins!" She kissed him on the cheek, but he made no move to return the embrace.

"Yea, thanks Chlo."

"Dummy," Marinette whispered on the floor as Alya offered her a hand up. Both ignoring Chloe's excuses of a missing present.

"Get back there," Alya hissed. "Don't be such a pushover, literally."

Marinette only offered an unsure hum in response.

"C'mon girl. You can't let Chloe get to you."

"I know," Marinette said, following it with a moan. "Why can't I just mean what I say?"

"Uh, you mean 'say what you mean'?"

"Exactly," Marinette answered, raising a finger in agreement with Alya's comment.

Both looked up at the sudden noise as a group of skaters came through the door. Rose, in front, giving them a wave.

"Marinette, Alya! Hi!" she said.

"Hey," they both offered to her and the group.

"I'll be with you in a second," Marinette said, then turned back to Alya. "Well, back to work."

"But what about the present?" Alya's voice taking on a false whisper.

Marinette shrugged. "I'll give it to him later. Work comes first."

"I'm not gonna let you get out of this," Alya said, pointing at her.

"I know." Marinette gave Alya what she hoped was a thankful smile, before moving back behind the counter. Rose was at the front of the line, making animated gestures as she talked, Mylene and Nathaniel listening to her. "Hey guys," Marinette said to get their attention. Three pairs of eyes turned to look at her, Nathaniel's quickly darting up at the menu. "What can I get you today?"

"I'll just take a water," Rose said, handing Marinette some money as she typed onto the register.

"I'll also take a water and…" Mylene said stepping forward and peaking into a display case. "I'll also take a snack bar."

"Alrighty," Marinette said, taking the money and putting it in the register, then looking up at the redhead who was still browsing the menu. "What about you, Nath?"

He started then met her gaze. "Just a water, thank you," he answered quickly then handed her some money.

After ringing him up she moved around the area, pulling out the snack bar and grabbing three bottles of water. As she handed them off Alya made her way back to the counter. Marinette glanced around at the tables, noticing a missing blonde, then looked back at Alya.

"Where did Adrien go?" she asked.

"Just ducked out," Alya said, giving Marinette a sympathetic smile. "He went to get on the ice for a bit."

They both looked over as the scooting of a chair caught their attention. Nino exited the room holding to door open as Wayzz came in.

Marinette stiffened, returning her co-worker's greeting nod, then slipping her phone out of her pocket. No messages. But it was getting close to public skate, so she wasn't surprised to see him. Even though she had gotten used to working with him, a jolt always went through her anytime he showed up, making her second guess if she was supposed to appear as Ladybug. She looked back up and smiled. "Hello, Wayzz."

"Hello, Miss Marinette. How are you today?" he asked, joining her behind the counter.

"I'm good," she said. "How about you?"

"I am doing well today, thank you." He turned to Alya, who was still leaning against the counter. "And how are you today, Miss Alya?"

"No complaints," Alya responded, squinting at him. "You gonna tell me why I recognize you today? Or do I have to keep guessing?"

Marinette rolled her eyes at her friend's persistence. Ever since she had met Wayzz, Alya had insisted that there was something familiar about him, but he had offered her no answer. She hadn't let it go and asked him questions every time. Although, Marinette was sure at this point that Alya was just making random guesses to try and get him to give up and tell her. He didn't seem to mind, mostly just amused.

When Wayzz only shrugged at Alya's questions, she gave him a small glare and walked back to the table she had occupied with Nino and Adrien earlier.

Marinette had to admit that the blogger was onto something. Wayzz was too old for them to have met at school, but since Mr. Damocles had stated that Wayzz had worked at the rink off and on for years, Marinette left it at that.

She looked back at the rink through the windows and caught a mop of blond hair. Adrien was gliding across the ice with the most graceful ease she had ever seen, and her heart beat a little faster. Her eyes tracked him as he easily swiveled to skate backward for a few feet then turn back around and come to an easy stop next to some kids that seemed to be asking some questions.

"Would you like to take a lunch break before it gets crowded?" Marinette most certainly did not jump at Wayzz's sudden question. Or maybe she had. Just slightly. She liked to think that she quickly composed herself though.

"Um, yes, that would be nice," she responded. "Thank you."

"Not a problem."

She quickly grabbed a fork and napkin from the counter, then rifled through her bag for her lunch. She moved out from behind the counter then looked back at him. "I'm going to sit on the bleachers and watch the skaters while I eat. Just holler if you need me."

She turned at his nod and made her way over to Alya, who was focused on the window she had open on her computer. "I'm on a lunch break, wanna join me?"

They watched the skaters for a while as Marinette ate. Well, Alya watched the skaters, taking photos for the rink's social media. Marinette watched Adrien. He was definitely at ease on the ice, but not around the crowd. The were several times where he would land awkwardly or end a spin to soon, worry etched across his features as the general public would cross into his path, completely unaware of trajectory or plans. He had gotten more comfortable and able to sense others over the weeks he had been there.

Her lunch break ended too soon, as she realized the rink was beginning to get packed, and she should return to work before the crowd got overwhelming.

Once back behind the counter, Marinette put away her food containers and checked once again on Adrien's present. Satisfied, she returned back to work, her and Wayzz getting into a rhythm as the line grew.

* * *

Adrien glanced in through the windows of the concession room, confused when only Alya was left at their table. Pulling the door open he leaned inside and got her attention.

"I'm fixing to head out," he said. "Photoshoot. Where did Nino go?"

"I think he said something about talking to your dad? But he didn't really explain before dashing out," she said.

"What? But how would he even…" He felt his skin go cold in realization, his bag dropping from his shoulder. "Thanks, Alya, I'll see you later."

He dashed out not waiting for a response. His eyes glued on the entrance where his best friend stood talking animatedly to Nathalie. Or rather, talking to his father on the tablet Nathalie held. Adrien walked up unnoticed as Nino listed off Adrien's activities. Nathalie glanced up at him, but his father's gaze was fixed coldly on his Nino.

"Nino?" Adrien asked, reaching out to touch his friends arm, hoping to calm him down. "What are you doing?"

"Anything for my best bud," Nino said, turning to him with a smile. He turned back to Mr. Agreste, pleading. "Show some awesomeness du-I mean sir. Please."

Adrien wanted to shrink at his father's steely glare, grabbing more firmly onto Nino's arm. "Don't worry about it, Nino. Really, it's fine."

Mr. Agreste's voice cut the silence. "Listen, young man, I decide what is best for my son." His voice was as cold and hard as ice. "In fact, I've just decided you're a bad influence and I never want to hear about the two of you hanging out again."

Cold pressed against Adrien's heart and he stepped forward, his hand losing its grip on his friend's arm. "Father, he was just trying to do something nice for me." His efforts were met with a disapproving glare before his father disappeared from the screen. Nino turned to leave, but Adrien grabbed onto his arm again, ignoring Nathalie's look of warning. "Nino, wait! I'm sorry. My father-he's pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way." His head drooped down. He didn't know if he was embarrassed, or ashamed that he hadn't done more to stand up for Nino.  
"It's not fair, Adrien," Nino said, his voice matching the hurt in his eyes. "That was really harsh, uncool." He pulled out of Adrien's grasp and walked towards the DJ booth.  
"Thanks anyway, Nino," Adrien said, barely able to hear himself.

"Adrien, it's time to leave," Nathalie said, getting his attention.

"Right," he responded, a defeated sigh escaping past his lips. It was then that realized his bag was missing and sighed again. "I left my bag in concessions."

"I'll retrieve it," Nathalie said, stopping him before he walked away. "Go on out to the car."

He nodded, and walked past her without a glance, pushing open the door and being met with the summer warmth. He climbed into the black car pulled up to the curb, feeling defeated.

* * *

Marinette watched the door patiently, waiting for Adrien to come back for his bag, which had been dropped in his hasty retreat. Alya had brought it in and set it at their table to get it out of the way.

Wayzz was busy cleaning off the unoccupied tables, preparing them for when more customers inevitably came in.

Marinette just watched. And waited. And tried not to crumple of the wrapping of the present she held.

He didn't come back. Instead, the woman that was always there to keep him on schedule came through the door, searching. She caught Alya's attention, who in turn glanced over to Marinette, receiving a shrug.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Alya said, getting the woman's attention. "Are you looking for Adrien's bag?"

Nathalie straightened at that. "Yes, he said it was in here."

Alya pulled the bag out of the seat next to her and handed it over.

"Thank you," Nathalie said, dipping her head in gratitude.

Marinette started, realizing Adrien most likely wouldn't be back that day. "Wait," she cried as Nathalie's hand reached for the door. The woman stopped and looked back at Marinette as she scrambled out from behind the counter, barely composing herself as she came to a stop in front of the woman face red. She clutched the present to her chest, trying to get out any words that she could. "Um, hi, I'm one of Adrien's friends and, I, uh." She held the gift out a little, then rubbed the back of her neck.

Nathalie held her hand out. "I'll give it to him."

"Thank you," Marinette said, smiling awkwardly as she handed it over. Nathalie slid it into a bag, dipped her head at Marinette, then left. Marinette sighed with relief, slumping slightly.

"You put a signed card with it, right?" Alya asked. Marinette gasped, then slumped farther and groaned. "Girl, girl, girl," Alya said, bringing her hand to her forehead.

* * *

Nathalie answered her phone as she walked back to the entrance of the rink, readying herself. "Hello,"

"Have you left the rink yet?" Mr. Agreste asks, voice still hard from the conversation he'd had with a young man earlier.

"We are about to," she replied. "A young girl, one of Adrien's friends, stopped me to give me his birthday present. He was already in the car."

"I see. Did you remember to buy him a present from me?" He asked, voice slightly softer.

"Um, uh, but, you didn't ask me to."

"Of course I did!" he yelled, and she had to pull the phone away from her ear.

"Yes Mr. Agreste," she stammered, stopping in her tracks. "I'll take care of it."

A layer of sweat built up on Nathalie's brow as she hung up the phone. As she opened her bag, her hand brushed against the present the young girl had entrusted her with. She pulled it out and found no card, or anything marking who it was from, and sighed in relief. This would have to do.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by slowly for Adrien. The photoshoot had been tedious, as had piano lessons. His father hadn't been present at any point in the day aside from the video call he had interrupted between his father and Nino. He was ready to get out of there and be Chat Noir. Be free for at least a few short hours, and see his lady again.

His phone dinged, interrupting his thoughts. The text tone he had set specifically for Nino, who he had not heard from since they'd parted ways so quickly. He dove for it.

/Yo dude. If you're able to sneak out meet me at the rink./ - Nino

/At closing time/ - Nino

Adrien stared at his phone, eyebrows inching up.

/what's goin on?/

He waited, but his message went unread. One minute. Two. Five.

A sigh escaped Adrien and he switched over to his text conversation with Plagg.

/is somthng goin on at the rnk tonght?/

/Not that I know of kid. I'll ask Tikki./ - Plagg

/i just got a weird txt from nino askng me to meet him there at clsng?/

/Probably something for your birthday. You should do it./ - Plagg

/but wut about training?!/

/It's your birthday. You may never get this chance again. One night won't hurt./ - Plagg

/And would it hurt you to spell properly? Tikki said to bring your CN stuff./ - Plagg

Adrien shook his head at his mentor's insistence of good spelling, even through text. Something that had surprised him at first. He sent Nino a quick message, letting him know he'd be there, again receiving no response, then double checked his Chat bag.

* * *

Whispers had been passed person to person in the rink throughout the day as Marinette worked, skaters and hockey players had stuck around longer than usual, or had come back after being gone for only a couple hours. Alya had acted suspiciously after Nino had pulled her out of the room to have a conversation with her. Marinette found herself completely out of the loop.

Thirty minutes before closing, Alya walked into concessions after having disappeared when her shift ended.

"Hey Alya," Marinette said. "What are you doing back here?"

"Can't a girl just come to visit her bestie at work?" Alya asked mouth pulled to one side. "Is Wayzz still around?" Alya's voice dropped to a whisper and she leaned over the counter looking cautiously into the back.

"No," Marinette said, eyebrow raised.

Alya stood straight again, guard dropped back down. "Good, we're trying not to include any of the adults," she said then dashed for the door.

"Not include any adults in what exactly?" Marinette asked as Alya leaned out of the door and waved someone their way.

When Alya turned back towards Marinette, a grin was splitting her face. "Nino's throwing a surprise party for Adrien as soon as the rink closes. We're going to leave the cake and snacks in here."

"What?" Marinette gaped as some of the skaters walked past the large windows and toward the door carrying multiple bags. Kim brought up the rear with a cake box sporting the logo of her parents' bakery. They came through the doors and headed straight for the counter.

"You filled Marinette in yet?" Kim asked as he set the box down.

"Yep," Alya said.

"Great," he said. Max, Julika, and Mylene moved to join Marinette behind the counter.

"G-guys, did you get permission to do this?" Marinette stammered as they started hiding some of the bags on shelves.

"Kinda?" was Alya's only response.

"What do you mean kinda?" Marinette said crossing her arms. "I'm not exactly able to let you do whatever back here just because we're all friends-"

"Even if it's for Adrien," Alya whispered at her, cutting her off.

Before Marinette could respond, a brightly clad hooded figure burst through the doors and toward the counter.

"Everyone, hide or act natural!" he shouted, ducking through the doorway to get behind the counter. "Mr. Damocles is coming. Kim, get that cake out of sight."

"Right," Kim said with a nod, shoving it towards Marinette as the others ducked out of view. He and Alya leaned casually on the counter like they were having a normal conversation.

"Marinette," Alya hissed. "Hide the cake."

Still not sure what was going on, or how she felt about it. Marinette moved the box from her parents' bakery carefully onto the shelf under the counter in front of her just as Mr. Damocles came through the door.

"Hello, children," he said, making his way towards them.

"Hello, Mr. Damocles," they chorused. Marinette glanced down at the hooded figure, whose face she still hadn't seen. His voice had been too frantic for her to recognize. He glanced up at her, his gold eyes sparkling in mischief as he held a finger up to his mouth and winked.

"Miss Cesaire, your shift ended two hours ago. What are you doing here?" Mr. Damocles was asking, and Marinette turned her attention back to him.

"Oh, Marinette and I have plans to hang out when she gets off work, so I thought I'd come by early." If Alya's answer seemed strained or suspicious, the manager didn't notice. When he turned his attention towards Kim, Marinette spoke up.

"We ended up deciding to go to a movie, and Kim and some of the other skaters are coming too, so we're all going to meet up here," she said, taking a breath. She hoped he didn't catch how rushed it came out.

"Well have fun, but be safe," Mr. Damocles said. "I'm just making rounds before close up. Would you lock the door behind you, Marinette?"

"Of course, Mr. Damocles," she said.

As soon as he exited the room, they let out a collective sigh loud enough Marinette worried it would call him back.

Those behind the counter stood and began going through the contents of the bags. The hooded figure stood and placed a hand on Marinette's shoulder.

"Thanks for covering for us, Marinette," he said, as his hand came up to drop the hood. There stood Nino, in a bright primary color striped hoodie. The most ridiculous fashion choice she had ever seen anyone make. "Don't worry," he continued. "I'll take the heat if we're caught."

"We won't get caught," Alya said. She squeezed his shoulder in hopes of reassuring him. "You wouldn't be able to cover for us anyway."

Marinette jumped at a vibration in her pocket and winced as nearly everyone turned a questioning eye her way. She slowly pulled the phone from its place and gave them what she hoped was an innocent grin.

/Mr. Damocles just left, but people are still here. What's going on?/ Tikki

With a sigh, Marinette stashed the phone. "Um," she started, getting her friends' attention. Her right arm came to rub her left as she tried to think of an excuse to leave the room. "I need to call my parents and let them know I'm going to be late coming home. I'll just be a moment." When she received an okay from Nino she walked out from behind the counter and then exited the room.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket again, unlocked it and selected her mentor's contact. As she looked for a secluded place from those working on the surprise party, she brought the phone up to her ear and waited for Tikki to answer. She didn't have to wait long.

"Marinette, what's going on? Why are there still so many people here?" Tikki's voice came out of the speaker rapidly.

"They're throwing a surprise party for Adrien," Marinette said, her eyes darting around.

"What? Can they do that?"

"Oh Tikki, I don't know what to do." Marinette sighed. "They didn't get permission, but they're not hurting anything, and I mean, it's a party for _Adrien_ , but I also have to practice, and what if Mr. Damocles finds out, but I don't want to rat them out and they expect me to be okay with it-"

"Marinette." Tikki interrupted. "Take a deep breath please."

She obliged.

"Good. Now, you said they didn't get permission?" Tikki asked.

"Right."

"But, they're also not hurting anything."

"Mm-hmm."

"Did you tell them you didn't think it was a good idea?" Tikki wasn't scolding. Her voice was gentle and encouraging if anything.

"I didn't really get the chance to," Marinette said, reluctant at first. "What's worse is I don't think the surprise party is a bad idea, but…"

"Oh, it is a very sweet idea," Tikki said, trying to help.

"But they didn't get permission," Marinette finished. "And I don't think I would be able to tell them that they should have it somewhere else. Adrien...all of them would see me as a major party pooper."

The line was silent for a moment. "What if you told them as Ladybug?"

Marinette pondered that for a minute. Her opinion as Ladybug held more weight than as Marinette. They wouldn't be angry at Ladybug for shutting the party down.

"That would actually-"

"Marinette?" Alya called from behind her, cutting her off. Marinette turned to offer her friend an awkward smile.

"I'll be there in a little while," she said to Tikki, hoping Alya thought she was talking to her parents. "Love you, bye." Her words were rushed as she quickly hung up.

"I was worried you'd run off," Alya said. "You clear everything up with your parents?"

Marinette nodded in response. "Alya," she said quietly. "While I think this is a very sweet gesture for Adrien, I don't think it's a good idea to use the rink without permission. I won't rat everyone out. But I also don't want anyone to get caught."

Alya smiled gently at her. Understanding. No judgment. "I understand girl. Don't worry," she said, placing a hand on Marinette's shoulder. "I'll try to convince Nino to keep it short and everyone will pitch in to clean up after." She ended with a hug, then pulled Marinette back towards the party preparations.

 **A/N**

 **Hey, so this isn't the full episode obviosly, but I wanted to go ahead and get this up. Also, I think I might put the definitions of the skating terms I use down here if I can remember to.**

 **Cheating: A jump that was not fully rotated in midair, with either the first roation starting on the ice or in the final rotation finishing after the landing.**

 **I chose the term because in the Bubbler, it felt like many of the characters got "cheated" in some way.**


End file.
